My Angel
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: What would have happened had Kim stayed to take care of Shego instead of going to the prom with Ron at the end of So The Drama.
1. Chapter 1 Electric Attraction

**My Angel**

**Chapter One: Electric Attraction**

What would have happened had Kim stayed to take care of Shego instead of going to the prom with Ron at the end of So The Drama.

A.N. Big Big Thanks to my Beta-Reader babbitrulez

* * *

Kim Possible and Shego stood on the roof of Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters the rain pouring down as overhead Drakken's army of "Little Diablo's" flew past on their way to conquer the world.

"You know what I hate Shego?" Kim asked.

"That… your date melted?" sneered Shego.

"No," Kim began with a smile, "you!" as she snapped a kick into Shego's chest sending her crashing into the electric tower.

As she collapsed to the ground, the pain and electricity still coursing through her, Shego heard Kim calling out for her as she felt herself being turned over. As she stared into Kim's horror and pain-filled face, she gave a single smile before blacking out.

_"Ugh, my head. Where am I?"_ Shego thought groggily as she awoke in a black tunnel with a light shining at the end of it. _"Okay, this is just predictable." _Picking herself up off the floor Shego began marching towards the light, but something was off. Instead of growing larger the light seemed to grow smaller until Shego could make out the light source as a candle. She halted and thought, _"What the heck? Am I dead or not?"_

Shego's train of thought was interrupted as she began hearing a strange, irregular thumping noise coming from all around her, accompanied by a whispering noise. The candle's flame began to dance, fluttering with the immeasurable gust of wind, and seemed to beckon to her.

she arrived at the candle only to discover that it was not a candle but a flaming-red-haired woman in a white dress and cloak. It was she who was radiating the light. As Shego reached out to touch the woman, she turned.

The woman's cloak billowed out, revealing that it was not a cloak, but two pure white wings. No longer hidden behind the wings was the face of Kim Possible.

"Princess," Shego croaked as Kim stepped towards her and pulled her into a deep kiss that seemed to breathe new life into Shego. As Kim pulled away, Shego saw tears pour down Kim's face.

The redhead's voice matched the whispering of the tunnel, which now rang clearly and audibly. "Shego, please don't leave me," Kim's voice cried, "Please, Shego, breath."

Without Kim's kiss, Shego felt her chest begin to burn with pain as she tried to draw in air that wasn't there. Once again she descended into blackness when a lightning bolt cracked and blinded her. When her sight cleared, she saw Kim kneeling over her, tears pouring down her face. She slowly reached up and cupped Kim's cheek. Kim's hands flew to hold Shego's hands to her cheek and a smile lit up her features. "Hang on, Shego. I'll get you to the hospital," Kim said.

"Don't worry, Angel. I'm not going to leave you," Shego croaked, causing Kim to blush. "This is one funny relationship we have, Princess. Friends one moment and enemies the next."

"Don't worry, Shego. No matter what happens, from now on we will always be friends," Kim promised.

But, for some reason, this just left Shego feeling hollow. Brushing it aside, she addressed Kim. "Pumpkin, will you get Drew to visit me in the hospital?"

The words Shego spoke left Kim slightly dizzy. Figuring she was just out of breath, she nodded her head.

Shego smiled and said, "That's my Angel. I've got to let him know that I'm quitting. His damn scheme nearly killed me and entered territory it shouldn't have. Also, I want you to be there. After all, there's no one I would trust more to guard my side than you, Kimmie."

Kim felt her soul soar at Shego's proclamation. She helped load the raven-haired woman into the helicopter and sat with her the entire time, still cupping Shego's hand to her cheek.

* * *

A.N. Hey, everyone, do you love it or hate it? Is it meant to be, or not to be (continued, that is)? Just to let you know, I have several ideas for more chapters in this story, but I want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Filler Much

**Chapter Two: Filler Much**

A.N. Wow all the reviews, favorites, and alerts was completely unexpected so Thanks for that I really appreciate it. Special thanks go out to my reviewers,

longnite, Major Mike Powell III, Kenyon87, An angel's littleone, .elphie, animeaddict007, and final last but certainly not least Ryuu.

* * *

The rain poured down on the figures of Ron standing over the kneeling form of Drakken as he leaned in close he said, "Say my name! Say it!"

"Uh, its, Uh, Stoppable," Drakken groaned throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Boo yah" muttered Ron, "okay K.P. let's get going, K.P.?"

"Shego where are you!" barked Drakken.

"Excuse me," interrupted a third voice sending both Ron and Drakken screaming like girls into each other's arms. As they turned to face each other they realized that their lips were only centimeters away so they did the most natural thing possible. They leapt away from each other screaming like girls, again, and rubbing at their mouths even though they hadn't kissed. A feminine giggle caused them to stop their gross-out dance as a fourth voice added,

"Oh, what a shame they would look so cute together," a weary sigh and the third voice was back saying,

"This story isn't about Ron and Drakken it's about Kim and Shego,"

"Say what" Ron and Drakken echoed each other turning and staring at the two Global Justice Agents, one man and one woman, standing there.

"What I said was," began the man, "Sorry to startle you Mr. Stoppable, Doctor Drakken but we are here to inform you about the whereabouts of Ms. Possible and Shego."

"Yeah," the woman interrupted, "they're at the hospital where Kim took Shego," the woman finished in a peppy tone. The two agents awaited the inevitable question, 'what is going on' and as Drakken and Ron opened their mouths they did the same only to be bowled over by the question,

"Who are you two anyway," Ron and Drakken said in unison looking as clueless as they usually do. The two agents stared at the two men in disbelief, but they shrugged it off realizing that it was their thing. The agents removed their helmets, the man had brown eyes and hair and generic features while the woman resembled Tinker Bell down to her blond hair and blue eyes. The man began the introductions,

"I'm Global Justice Agent Gen Eric Gjagentone and this is my sister Gen Eric Gjagenttwo,

"Were twinsesses," Gentwo exclaimed excitedly, taking in the disbelieving stares she pouted and pulled Genone's face closer to hers whimpering, "can't you see the resemblance?" This only pushed the idea that the two resembled each other even further away.

"Wait a minute," Ron said while in the background Drakken was counting on his fingers, "Your names are G. and G.?" Gentwo looked like she was ready to start smacking Ron around so heaving another sigh Genone simply covered her mouth with his hand and addressed Ron saying,

"Yes we are twins not identical but still twins, and its Gjagentone and Gjagenttwo just shorten them. Now we have a message for each of you from both Kim and Shego. Mr. Stoppable you are too return to the prom and Kim will see you tomorrow and be sure to bring everyone but Doctor Possible as she'll already be at the hospital and Doctor Drakken you are too report to the hospital tomorrow as well."

"What?" roared Drakken, "Why should I wait at all I demand too see Shego now."

"Ditto for me"

"Boys, Boys, Boys, slow down a minute," Gentwo said easily slipping out of her brothers grasp, "Doctor Director already spoke too the two of them and you have to remember that she has seen the worst humanity has to offer and has done it without twitching. That being said whatever Kim and Shego told her about you too arriving early or alone and even if Doctor Director attempted to arrest Shego in the hospital, it made her run to the restroom for a good half-hour and when she gave us our orders she was pale and shaking and Will looked like he was considering spacing himself so the question is do you too really know what will happen to you?"

Drakken and Ron just shook their heads and ran away rushing to get everything ready for tomorrow leaving the two agents on the roof.

"Well now that the filler is over with wanna get some coffee," Gentwo said,

"Sure why not it's not like we got anything else to do, her brother replied.

* * *

A.N. Hey everyone quick run down if anyone can suggest names for the brother and sister team I would appreciate it. Also these two are the embodiment of all overlooked important background pieces of the generic people, heck at least half of every background is made of these people. These two are going to show exactly why we should not overlook the generic people and they have the power to break the fourth barrier.


	3. Chapter 3 Hospitals are wonderful things

**Chapter Three: Hospitals are wonderful Things**

Kim sat in a chair feeding Shego bits of breakfast after Shego had whined and shot Kim her version of the puppy dog pout, which Kim had to admit was cute and deadly like a killer rabbit. Shego just lay there enjoying Kim's attention and milking Kim's guilt for all it was worth after all Shego justified a good best friend would milk any situation in which one of the best friends had hurt the other in order to give the hurter a reason not to hurt their best friend again. Yep in Shego's world everything was perfect and even Kim seemed completely at ease.

Naturally this is the part where the peace was shattered as both Drakken and Ron got stuck in the door trying to get into the room first followed closely by Betty and Will, the Possible clan, Monique and Felix, and a special quest appearance of a living breathing Wade.

"Good morning everyone," Kim smiled sweetly while Shego just grunted annoyed at the interruption of her breakfast. "Since Shego is not a morning person I'll do all the talking," grunt from Shego, "now Shego is willing to give up her life of crime in light of recent events and is willing to accept G.J. monitoring on three conditions; one she will live at my house, two she will teach at Middleton High, and third she may come on missions with me of course terms can be modified at anytime." The three whiners Drakken, Ron, and Betty were the only complainers and the Possible clan just seemed to accept this.

"Ms. Possible it is impossible Shego is a wanted criminal and should be locked away," Betty Director cut in but her missing shadow, Will Du, and her fright last night left her voice shaking.

"Come on K.P. this is Shego she tried to kill us before remember," Ron butted in visions of monkeys dancing in his head left his eyes wild.

"Shego how can you just up and quite I demand an explanation," Drakken whined like he usually does.

"Kim your father and I talked," Anne stepped forward and right behind her Kim's father spoke up,

"That's right Kimmie Cub we trust your judgment and if you think that this is best then so be it."

"What!" came the indignant squawk of the whiners.

"Were in too Girlfriend," Monique stepped forward pushing Felix and dragging Wade to the front both of them tossing in their two cents. It seemed that the whiners were ready to go crazy until a chilling voice froze everyone and all turned to see Shego's hands engulfed in Plasma and her voice cut the whiners to their very souls.

"Drakken your stupid scheme nearly killed me and it hurt my Angel, that's my job, Betty team Possible will come out better for this and as independent contractors to G.J. whenever you need us, and you Ronald you do not own Kim she can do whatever the hell she wants do you all get that?" The three just whimpered and whined.

"Shego, no plasma just yet not let me handle this," Kim stepped between Shego and her targets. "Now Dr. Director this is best for everyone the world loses a master thief and gains a great hero, Dr. Drakken Shego has decided not to work for you anymore and you should accept that before she burns I quit into you, and Ron I get what you were trying to tell me during that mission the thing is that I believe that we should just remain friends I do love you but as a brother nothing more and you too Rufus," she added to the naked mole rat that had climbed up to her shoulder to give her a hug of acceptance.

"Now if there is nothing else I was enjoying breakfast, I suggest you all come back later and we can talk more than. If I have to deal with anymore annoyances I will flash fire those that have already pissed me off."

"Uh, Shego about that," began Dr. Director before the door burst opened revealing a kaleidoscope of red, purple, and blue.

"Shego," cried Hego rushing forward to give his sister a hug, while the Wegos and Mego joined the safe group. "We heard that you were quitting crime and returning to the hero business, well done." Shego shot Dr. Director a look which even thought Betty had turned her back deliberately she could still feel it. In that instance there came a flash of green light and a loud explosion from the room once everyone regained their senses they found the wall leading to the hallway was gone and in the rubble burned and ragged lay; Betty, Ron, Drakken, and Hego.

"It's a good thing were in a hospital," Kim commented lightly as she turned and resumed feeding Shego breakfast.

"Hospitals really are wonderful things," Shego said glad that the annoyances were dealt with. Kim and Shego went back to what they were doing before the interruption while the intact group just alternated shocked looks between the rubble and the two sitting on the bed enjoying breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

"A hundred bucks says they become a couple by the end of the week," Mego finally spoke up which prompted everyone to begin laying bets as Ron, Drakken, Betty, and Hego were rushed to the burn ward.


	4. Chapter 4 New Players

**Chapter 4: New Players**

A.N. Hey all thank you for the reviews, now if they could just stop slowing down that would be great, ah well, to those that did review thank you and here are the newest reviewers.

Darkshadow-lord and GreenGoddess1407

* * *

"Ms. Go I really must protest this," Doctor Samantha said trying to block Shego from moving around the room. "I am aware of your regeneration rate but you were kicked into an electrical tower any number of things could happen." Shego just moved around her trying her best to ignore the doctor she had already been here two days which was one longer than she planned on but Kim had been insistent and now was just sitting in the room's single chair her legs drawn up off the floor with her head on her knees enjoying the show.

"You could have a delayed reaction in the electricity killing you, your powers could overcharge and kill you, you could be a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off, you…" she was stopped by Shego finally stopping in front of her.

"You know for a doctor your really stuck on death," Shego finally spoke since saying that she was leaving the hospital. Doctor Samantha was left shaking and sputtering with indignation while Kim hollowed with laughter. Before the Doctor could reply a new voice cut in,

"No matter what you say Doc, there is no way she's going to stay willingly." Kim, Shego, and Doctor Samantha turned at the voice to see a tall, thin, pale woman with flowing onyx hair and piercing green eyes with a familiar sarcastic grin on her face wearing a black business suit and leaning on a man who was about five feet to the woman's six feet wearing a casual blue polo with tan khakis. He had blue, black hair, in the form of a messy haircut, mustache, and arms covered in hair, and was chunkier and tanner than the woman using his head as an arm rest.

"Mommy, Daddy," Shego choked out staring at the two as though they were ghost. Still in her chair Kim just sat there her jaw on the floor.

"Hello sweetie, the man said stepping forward and embracing his daughter. While his wife stepped over to Kim saying offhand,

"Yeah, yeah hello nightlight now who is this little cutie," she leered as she leaned over Kim who tried to shrink back into her seat. Shego put herself between Kim and her mother saying,

"Mommy step away from my Angel, she is cute yes but not going to go out with you got it."

"Oh I get it well congratulations nightlight you finally bagged yourself a winner." Shego's mother said giving Shego a slap on the back.

"_She thinks I'm cute,_" Kim cheered in her head and watched in amusement as Shego lost all coherent actions at the implication that they were dating, _"That wouldn't be so bad right I mean we are very similar and we understand each other very well,"_ Kim just shook her head and put those thoughts aside and decided to intervene before Shego ended up in the hospital again. Getting out of her chair she walked towards the woman and extended her hand saying, "Hello I'm Kim Possible Shego's friend." She then blushed as Shego's mother leaned over and kissed the back of Kim's hand saying,

"Nice to meet you Kimmie, I'm Ashley Jade Merge and this is my husband John Lock Merge, he took my name of course," she confided to Kim as her husband stepped up and ignoring Kim's extended hand simply lifted her up off the ground in a hug,

"Thank you Kim for looking after our daughter, I know that she can look after herself it's just that I worry about her. After all she is my little Drăcuşorule Jade Merge." Her father sighed

"Daddy," Shego hollered embarrassed by her father just saying her entire name out loud in front of Kim to boot.

"Dracusorule?" Kim asked puzzled about the meaning of the word.

"It means 'little devil' in Romanian," Shego sighed deciding to intervene before her parents could embarrass her anymore. "My mother's family moved over from Romania to Go City when she was born for a change in scenery. The reason for Go City was that it was large and Merge is Romanian for 'Go'. It was there that my parents met, my father was the hard working jack-of-all-trades and my mother the bored heiress. Obviously the result of their meeting is right before you but now my father may be the same but my mother is the C.E.O. of the P.M.C. Historian."

Kim was shocked Historian was one of the largest and most successful P.M.C.'s in the world and their motto was, 'Call on us and your enemies will be history,' when she was younger it had been her dream to work at Historian but the calling of a hero and reached her first.

"Come on Princess let's go we still need to see Betty, Drakken, and Ron before we leave to see what they want." Shego said pushing Kim out the door before anything else could go wrong. Kim quickly called a goodbye over Shego's shoulder before turning to the woman and saying,

"Hey Shego I noticed that you didn't even threaten your parents even though they embarrassed you, you would hurt you brothers if they did that, does that mean that you're a mommy and daddy's girl?" Kim laughed as she bolted down the hall leaving Shego to chase after her screaming profanities. Left alone in the room Shego's parents just smiled that knowing smile that all parents have when they can see how happy their children are. As they headed out of the room Doctor Samantha finally came out of her dazed and scuttled out of the room embarrassed that she had frozen like that even though no one noticed.


	5. Chapter 5 ARC

**Chapter Five: Acceptance, Rejection, and Confusion**

* * *

Shego barged into Dr. Director's room knocking Will into the wall as he tried to open the door. Kim came in a second behind Shego and peeled the door away from the wall and helped Will to find a chair while she hurried over to make sure that Shego played nice with Betty.

"Ah, Shego, Ms. Possible what a nice surprise," Betty said sarcastically rolling her eye. Holding up a hand to forestall Shego's own sarcastic comments she continued, "Will could you please hand me the contract." With contract in one hand and with the other preventing his nose from gushing his blood all over his uniform Will handed the contract to Betty.

"Thank you Will, now you two this contract states that Team Possible has the right to work for Global Justice. The terms are that you have the right to select the mission which consists of, time, danger, and pay. However Global Justice retains the right to refusal on certain missions or setting the objectives, while we would hate to limit Shego in anyway," another eye roll, "this contract is a short term contract for outside contractors so take it or leave it."

"What do you think Princess seems pretty good," Shego said holding up the contract, it was straight forward with no loopholes and favored both sides, the contractors more than the employer though.

"You're the contract person Shego I trust your judgment," Kim replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Shego felt a rush of warmth at the fact that Kim was willing to trust her in such an important matter and turned to Betty signing the contract and passing it back to Kim.

"Now Betty we will accept this contract however if anything changes we will need to renegotiate," Shego then handed the contract to Betty as Kim passed it to her. "Now if that's everything we need to go see Doc and the Buffon so see you later." With that she and Kim left the room and Betty and Will released the breath that they had been holding when Shego poked her head in the room saying, "Oh, yeah and if you try to betray us I can't promise that you'll survive the beating, see you later," as Kim dragged her away from the room.

The two top agents were left pale as ghosts recalling Shego's and Kim's words from last night and knowing that they were not idle threats. Desperate to preserve her reputation as a bitch from Hell Dr. Director turned to Will an evil smirk on her face. "Now Will where were you when I was launched through the wall yesterday," Betty began sweetly.

"I was getting the contract ready, I figured that you would want those too under contract as soon as possible." Will stammered trying hard not to blurt out that he had thought to perform a strategic retreat.

"Well Will we will have to work on your listening skills because I don't recall giving you permission to leave my side." With that said Betty Director picked up the phone and asked the nurse station too send up another bed for her room and explained that Will Du would need medical treatment when they arrived. Five minutes later Doctor Samantha arrived with two orderlies and the bed upon seeing Will, beaten to a pulp, she demanded to know what was going on and Will just said that the door had hit him.

* * *

Drakken slammed the laptop shut as the door to his guarded hospital room was slammed open.

"Okay Doc what is it I don't have much time to deal with you so spit it out." Shego barked leaving Kim to follow her with a sigh and eye roll.

"Ah, Shego thank you for arriving so quickly if I could have a word with you in private." Drakken said pointedly glancing at Kim. Before Shego could say anything Kim stepped forward saying,

"It's okay Shego I'll just keep the guards company," with that said she headed out to have a conversation with the guards while Shego called out,

"Good idea Kim, keep Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum company," which sent Kim hollowing with laugher while Genone and Gentwo hollowed protest. As the door shut Kim turned to the twin Global Justice agents and asked,

"Do you guys have nicknames people can call you so they don't confuse you two?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well everyone finds it easier to call me Sam, because I'm dependable and her nickname is obviously Sugar," Sam said pointing his thumb over at Sugar who was currently sucking the life out of a giant pixie stick. Kim just chuckled and settled into an easy banter while inside the room Drakken and Shego were having their talk.

* * *

"Now Shego what's the plan for busting out of here?" Drakken asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on Shego," Drakken said with a roll of his eyes which caused Shego's own eyes to twitch and filled her with a desire to punch the next person who rolled her eyes at her. "You are a very good actor but I know you better and this goody, goody act is just a ruse to lower Possible's suspicion. You would never turn good and you are loyal to me after all."

"You know Drakken you really are an idiot," Shego smirked while Drakken's jaw decided to tap dance on the floor. "You're so wrapped up in yourself that you think you know everything when actually you don't know shit. Kim is my partner and you are going to stay in prison where you can't screw anything up for us."

When she turned her back to continue on about all the ways that Drakken was an idiot, loser, and maniac he flipped open his computer again and reread the e-mail he had been sent about the offer to take Shego out. He hadn't known who had sent it and immediately rejected it but now having Shego insult him and dare to leave him in prison he quickly replied yes to the e-mail and sent it just before Shego closed his laptop and flung it against the wall shattering it.

"Okay Doc it's incredibly rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you," Shego then lit up her hands and for the next several minutes there came the sounds of fighting from the room and Shego walked out a few moments later and just behind her Drakken was dangling from the ceiling supported by his head which had been pushed up through the ceiling. As she walked away Kim chased after her calling to the two agents, "bye Sugar, Sam."

* * *

Ron sat in his room trying to work on a puzzle he had completed the left and bottom edges of the puzzle and was working on the other two edges when Shego and Kim walked in.

"Hey K.P.," Ron said pushing the table aside as he and Kim exchanged a hug. Shego just snorted at the two and pulled the table with puzzle over to her snorting that Ron had only done two edges, after all her talents as a master thief let her see the patterns of life so puzzles were easy.

"Hey Ron," Kim began sitting on the edge of the bed, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Kim, it's about what you said that you just want to remain friends. I mean I really like, like you and I'm wondering why you think it can't be."

"Look Ron you're like a brother to me and it's not because you're clumsy or anything its jus that we have been friends for so long that it's difficult to think of you in any other way." Kim said trying to approach this in a way that wouldn't hurt Ron but preserve their friendship. However, Ron's eyes were watering and as Kim fished for something to say, Shego spoke for the first time since entering the room,

"Relationships are very complicated and there are a number of things to compare them too, take this puzzle for instance," she gestured to the nearly completed puzzle on her lap finishing it in record time and not even paying attention to what she was doing. "All of these pieces are different, like people, yet they all can fit together. Now granted some pieces are further apart from each other but they are still connected by the larger picture. It is easier to see the connections between adjoining pieces than it is too see the connections between pieces further away, which is why people mostly try to find someone they are similar too in order to make the connection easier rather than further away which is a harder connection.

Kim and Ron both just stared at Shego in shock. Ron was dumbstruck because he never expected Shego to be so philosophical while Kim was just lost in admiration for Shego and Shego's similar views to Kim's own. Before the two could say anything however Shego stood up from the finished puzzle and dragged the table over to Ron and snarled, "Buffoon what the hell is this," jabbing a finger at the puzzle picture of Kim and Shego in wedding dresses kissing while the full moon loomed behind them.

"Ron what the heck is this," Kim roared ready to start swinging because her thoughts were telling her, _"Now that would be a dream come true, whoa hold it not that but the fact of getting married to someone I love, wait that came out wrong, oh sod it just start beating the crap out of someone."_

"_I don't know how the Buffoon got this but no one gets into my dreams, wait a minute my dream of finding someone I can stomach for more than five minutes, you mean like Kim, hell no, yes, no, yes, oh sod it give into your anger."_Shego's thoughts flew a mile a minute as both she and Kim turned on Ron who lay cowering in his bed hands raised in a begging position screeching,

"Wait, wait Sugar gave this to me," Ron moved quickly hoping to calm the two woman down before they killed him, "all she told me that this was a puzzle that's it, I swear!" This calmed Kim down, however, Shego was still ready to go when her wrist kimmunicator began beeping and she shot a quick glance at it with an even quicker,

"Shit, Princes we need to get going Hego's on the way and I cannot promise that if he annoys me that I will hold back," Shego quickly fled down the hall leaving Kim to catch up again. Kim turned to Ron and said,

"Okay Ron I'm not mad at you I hope that we get to finish this later," then she bolted before Ron could reply. Just as she left the door opened again and Hego poked his head in saying,

"Ah, hello Ronald have you seen my sister or Kimberly I heard that they were leaving and were wondering when they would come to visit me."

"Hate to break it to you dude but they just left, Shego said something about avoiding you." Ron replied in a monotone upset that Kim had left with Shego instead of staying with him. Ron's statement of course left Hego confused and he limped away wondering why his own sister would not want to see him. Ron was just getting ready to hop back in bed when he felt a tingle down his spine and the door to his room closed revealing a figure standing behind it, Ron let out a girly scream as he fell backwards away from the intruder.

* * *

Hey everyone just wanted to say thanks for all the positive stuff and the reason for the names is because I needed two names for them but they will always be Generic Global Justice agents at heart never forget that.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Chance

**Chapter Six: A New Chance**

A.N. Hey everyone just a quick shout out to my newest reviewers, ShadowCub, XanQenadius, xXxXOutcastXxXx, if it helps I do accept anoyomus reviews and constructive critisim, just P.M. me any flames I could use a good laugh.

As you can probably tell this chapter is all about Ron so it is pretty short but it is an important milestone to the story so it's here to stay.

* * *

"I apologize Ronald I did not mean to startle you," Sensei said bowing to Ron. "I have come to offer you a _chance to control your power and your emotions."_

"_What do you_ mean Sensei?" Ron asked getting to his feet and bowing to his master.

"Sit Ronald and I will explain," Sensei replied leading Ron to the bed and pulling a chair up. "I sense that your recent admission to Kimberly has not been what you hoped it would be, also I sense a great deal of hostility from you to Shego."

"Well of course I'm pissed at Shego, this goody, goody act of hers is just an attempt to lower Kim's suspicions, it's obvious that she doesn't mean a word of it," Ron roared his frustration, ignoring both his Sensei's knowledge of recent events and the glow that had begun to surround him. "K.P. is too trusting and Shego is using that to her advantage. I have to protect Kim but I can't because Kim would be upset if I attacked Shego and it's just so frustrating," Ron slammed his fist into the wall, driving it through and sending cracks throughout the rest of the walls.

"You see Ronald if left unchecked your powers could be used for destruction and that must not come to pass." Sensei said taking Ron and guiding him back to his bed which Ron was surprised that he had even left. "I wish to offer you a place to train your mind and body and where you can learn control over your powers and your emotions."

"Where is it Sensei, the Yamaguchi Ninja academy"

"The ruins of the Temple of the Yono," bypassing Ron's shocked face he continued, "There you will face many challenges, temptations, and in the end your greatest threat will be finally achieving everything you desire."

"Sensei why not the academy, I don't get it." Ron admitted his confusion written all over his face.

"Ronald, I must be honest with you in order to once more walk the halls of the academy you must learn how to harness your power and choose your path." Sensei replied striking the ground with his cane for emphasize. "If you choose the path to destruction there is no telling where someone of your might could end up, either dead or a wander in a destroyed world. Choose the path of justice though and you will be admired and respected and most importantly you will be able to protect those you care about, especially from yourself." Sensei finished with a pointed nod at the hole in the wall.

Looking at the wall Ron cringed and turned to his Sensei saying,

"Sensei please instruct me of the path I will walk," bowing low in his bed Ron awaited Sensei's judgment.

"I am very proud of you Ronald," Sensei said embracing the young man like a son, "I will help you prepare for your journey and with the explanations. You are like a son to me Ronald and I want what is best for you. I know you can do this but you must remember these things, first never lose sight of yourself even if victory seems within your grasp never become something you were never meant to be, second the road you will walk will be lonely but know this at the end there will be family, friends, and safety, thirdly learn to surrender everything you posses and more if it will help you."

With that said Sensei stepped back and laid Ron down saying before the darkness took Ron,

"Sleep now my son, come the morrow your journey will begin and you shall emerge victorious at the end." Sensei then left leaving Ron to his dreams of a new chance to show people, especially Kim, that he could be a true hero. Unfortunately a small seed of darkness grew in his heart at his dreams of glory and riches, not humble offerings of gifts to the needy.


	7. Chapter 7 CoaTHaaM

**Chapter Seven: Confessions of a Teenage Heroine**

**(and a mercenary)**

A.N. Hey all sorry about the wait for numerous reasons I have been tied up so I hope you all enjoy this little chapter I whipped up. Also thanks to my new reviewers Darkshadow-lord and frogscookies. Hope to see more reviews comin up.

* * *

"Ready to go Princess?" Shego asked starting her Chrysler ME Four-Twelve ME in her trademark black and green.

"Uh yeah Shego," Kim muttered unable to voice much enthusiasm. As Shego pulled out of the parking garage of the hospital an awkward silence filled the car and finally fed up with it Shego turned to Kim and asked,

"What's wrong Kim usually the hard part is getting you to stop talking," Shego smirked but Kim just sat there hands folded staring at her lap. Shego then gave a loud cough and Kim's head jerked up as if stung and all she could say was,

"Shego now that you are free are you going to leave?" The question shook Shego to her core and she was shocked at the tears in Kim's eyes. An icy silence took over the car and it was another couple miles before Shego began talking again.

"Princess do me a favor and think back to when we became friends." Shego's tone was icy so Kim began thinking back to that day and began to recite what had happened that day.

* * *

It all started the Friday after the first-crush mission. Kim had decided to spend the day leading up to the dance at Sensei O'Riley's dojo. It had started out simply with Kim warming up in one of the locker rooms and at the sound of a gong she entered the dojo to fight the special fighter that Sensei O'Riley had promised Kim in order to improve her skills for when she had to fight Shego again. Just as she turned to bow to her Sensei a voice cut through the air and caused Kim to turn in surprise,

"Princess what the hell are you doing here?" Shego roared lighting up her hands and leaping at Kim and roaring. Kim didn't reply with words and immediately dove into a back flip driving her feet up and under Shego's chin launching Shego up to the ceiling and then leaped after her landing both feet in Shego's stomach smashing her into the ceiling.

As Shego dropped down she managed to land in a crouch and kicked out at Kim's feet forcing Kim to leap over her as Shego grabbed Kim and hurled her into the wall Kim used the wall as a springboard and put her entire body into the tackle hitting Shego in the stomach and knocking the wind out of her but not before Shego pounded Kim's back with her clenched fists and drove her breath out as well. The two combatants struggled to their feet but were interrupted by a gong and a voice going,

"First round is a tie," Sensei O'Riley said, "We'll keep going until you two are ready to quit.

"What!" both Kim and Shego shouted.

"You lassies came to me wanting to fight someone who you could learn from and the only people you two could learn from is each other. So chop-chop let's begin round two and take it from there. The two turned towards each other at the sound of the gong and began again.

"Thanks for letting me stay Kim," Shego said.

"No problem Shego," Kim's muffled reply came through the bathroom door where she was getting ready for bed. At least that was what Shego was hoping and that Kim wouldn't pass out, okay so she had thought it would be funny to see Kim embarrassed and it was a hot night to it seemed a natural choice to wear her sheer black silk night gown, what she hadn't expected was Kim's nose geyser to go off. As she waited for Kim to finish Shego thought back to how this all started.

After trashing Sensei O'Riley's dojo, for thirty-one consecutive ties with only a small rest in between, it was pretty late so Kim had offered Shego a place to stay for the night. Just then Kim exited the bathroom and Shego's own nose geyser went off as she stared at Kim wearing a pair of black short-shorts and a black tank top with a blood red hear on it and that didn't even bother to cover her midriff at all.

"Yeah I forgot that it was laundry day and this was the only clean sleep clothes that would have been comfortable," Kim began with a modest shrug and continued, "actually I forgot I even had this Bonnie gave this to me back in middle school as a birthday joke… uhm Shego you okay."

Shego's only coherent thought was,_ "whoever is responsible for this wonderful sight, be it god or devil, thank you."_ Shego then gave a small cough and said as she patted the empty space next to her, "It looks great on you Princess now how about we get to bed." Savoring Kim's blush as Kim crawled into bed turning off the lamp and cuddling up to Shego causing Shego to blush and miss Kim's cocky grin.

"Thanks Shego," Kim said and thinking quickly she asked, "hey Shego I really enjoyed our time at Sensei O'Riley's dojo and I was wondering if you would like to be friends. After all it seems that there is a lot we have in common and could learn from each other."

"Sure Princess but you do realize that this doesn't change anything when were both on the job."

"Of course not I just think that we can have a better time in our off duty hours if we had someone to hang out with."

"Okay then cupcake I accept now good night," Shego said leaning in and giving Kim a quick kiss on the lips which was returned just as quickly and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Dam G.J. bastards," Shego's frustrated shriek pulled Kim out of memory lane.

"Shego what wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong they only gave my car half a tank my baby is supposed to have a full tank at all times, how dare they treat her this way." Shego growled with frustration and pulled over to the side of the road just as the sun was setting. Shego looked up and saw that they were near an open cliff she got out of the car and dragging Kim over to the center so that they could talk in private without anyone sneaking up on them. Kim recognized this place and began to turn the color of the sun set and started stuttering,

"Ah, Shego what are we doing here."

"Kim when you and I agreed to be friends I swore that no matter what happened in our personal lives I would never lie to you and I would do my best to make sure that you didn't get hurt." Shego said lightly stroking Kim's cheek which left Kim shaking. "You were the first person outside my family to care about me just because you cared and weren't look for something. It feels nice to be wanted by someone as wonderful as you."

"Well you see Shego, the thing is, I really like you as a friend too, you're a good person…" Kim's voice wore down no longer able to form a complete sentence and just stood there blushing.

"Princess what's wrong?" Shego asked finally tired of dealing with a blushing, stuttering Kim Possible.

"Sorry Shego it's just that this place is…" Kim couldn't even finish and just trailed off staring into the ground.

Shego got down on one knee and took Kim's hands in her own and asked the stuttering Kim, "Kim what is it about this place that has got you so upset?" A blushing Kim could only mumble,

"I'm not upset,"

"Then what is it?" Shego asked with a raised eye brow to which Kim defied all known facts and turned even redder than the sunset acting as a backdrop to this touching scene and said almost too fast to understand,

"This place is called Lover's Union,"

"Oh," was all a dark green blushing Shego could say.


	8. Chapter 8 Unlucky

**Chapter Eight: Unlucky**

A.N. Well I just recieved a very discriptive review of everything that was wrong and I partly agree with some of the things that were said. Only a few mind you if that person had bothered to read my bio they would have seen that the first line is a confession that I am not much of an author so no apologies from me. Anyway speaking of my bio I have updated it with future story ideas and I want your opinions on them or even suggestions just P.M. me and I will be very greatful. Anyway enough of that it is now time for the next chapter so read on to your heart's content.

* * *

"Oh," was all a dark green blushing Shego could say. This awkward moment left them both blind to the figure kneeling behind Shego's car. Slowly the figure opened the case it brought with it and selected the best item. Ever so slowly the figure set up it's equipment and when it was done it turned towards the two on the cliff and carefully aimed it's sights so that the sunset wouldn't interfere. The figure's finger tightened and there came a sound like a click and a bright flash as two screams of pain reverberated through the air.

"Ah, Dam it!" roared Shego reeling from the blinding flash and bumping into Kim who was crotched down mumble a few choice words at the sudden and intense light. Both stopped when they heard a familiar giggling and the sound of feet hightailing it. Still blind Shego oriented herself to the noise and let loose an arc of plasma which tripped the figure and both Kim and Shego pounced on the noise and the person.

They both waited for their eyes to focus and when they did they were confronted by the pale but smiling face of sugar and clenched tightly in her hands was a digital camera. Shego opened her mouth to rip Sugar a new one but to her surprise Kim beat her too it,

"Sugar you have five seconds to explain what the hell you were thinking or else you're going to learn to fly the hard way." Sugar paled even further, if that was even possible, and now resembled a body on a slab but the smile seemed chiseled on to her face as it never wavered. Shego on the other hand felt a pleasant tingle throughout her body at Kim's words and wondered if she could ever make Kim talk to her like that.

"_Of course I would then have to show her who is really the sexy bitch around here, but hey I could let her have a moment or two,"_ Shego's thought and a small smile graced her face but was gone just as quickly as she looked back down at Sugar igniting her hands and laying them on either side of Sugar's head and leaning in close.

"Oh, does Shego want to play?" Sugar purred and puckered up her lips leaving Shego bewildered and Kim furious.

"Oh no you don't," Kim snapped thrusting her face in between Sugar and Shego which didn't bother Shego at all as she inhaled Kim's scent of roses and apples. Seemingly unafraid or perhaps just crazy more likely the latter Sugar just grinned up at Kim before puckering her lips again and saying,

"Sorry Kim I didn't know that you just wanted me to yourself or maybe you want to share." Sugar giggled at Kim and Shego's stunned reactions. The two Amazonians just looked up at each other for a second and when they looked back down there was Sugar's jumpsuit still conformed to every curve, zipped and button up, but no Sugar. Even as they watched it slowly deflated on them. The two of them whirled and saw Sugar running on stealthy feet in a G.J. tank top and running shorts. They jumped on her again and again Sugar just giggled and said,

"Déjà Vu"

"Sugar why are you out here," Shego sighed.

"Well Shego I thought it would be best to follow the couple and see what kind of juicy stuff I could get."

"Were not a couple!" a blushing Kim and Shego roared causing several rocks in the cliff to be loosened. "Wait a minute," Shego stopped, "how did you get here Sugar?" Now Sugar looked scared and took a deep breath saying,

"Inside your trunk,"

"My car doesn't have a trunk," Shego said raising an eyebrow. Now Sugar was literally gushing sweat and both Kim and Shego let her stand up while wiping their hands on their pants to remove the sweat. Finally with much sliding her feet Sugar turned and bolted shouting over her shoulder,

"It does now," Shego stared after her for one second unable to comprehend what she had just heard then with a roar that a bomb would envy causing the loose rocks to break free from the cliff and plummet to the base of the cliff,

"No one hurts my baby and lives," taking off after Sugar murder in her eyes and with Kim attached to her waist trying to hold her back but having no effect on Shego at all and while the three ran back towards Middleton unaware of the woman lying in an impact crater at the base of the cliff watching the rocks fall towards her and thinking,

"_Man today has just not been my day,"_ she watched as the rocks all hit the ground forming a circle around her leaving her with some hope as her thoughts turned positive going, _"Hey maybe my lucks changing,"_ and as she saw the last and naturally biggest rock falling towards here she thought, _"Nope still unlucky"_. The rock landed with a sickly impact and she felt pain throughout her entire body but amazingly, not for her, she was still alive but in a great deal of pain.

"How did it come to this rock," she asked the rock as she pushed it up and away and as she lay there breathing in and out she could fell her body begin to heal but knew it would take several hours she decided to take a walk down memory lane to see where everything had gone wrong.

* * *

It seemed simple gather as much information about Kim and Shego as possible. Her current employer had even come up with a catchy name for it he called it Operation: KIGO. So she had gone to the hospital but they weren't impressed by her reporter credentials and to make matters worse she had been caught by Kim Possible's mother and father and boy did they let her have it, it made her feel like a kid again and she had done something wrong while her sister managed to get away with it.

When she caught sight of Shego's mother and father she jumped out the nearest window and landed stomach first into a tree. That was when she had seen Kim and Shego take off and had landed bum first into the small circular patch of cacti in the middle of the flower bed. After several minutes picking cacti's needles out of her butt she had to speed to catch up but to her surprise they seemed to be taking the scenic route home.

Of course no high speed stealth chase could be complete without getting pulled over by the police and getting a ticket. So once that piece of humiliation was done she drove onward and when she saw their car driving towards Lover's Union she had pulled off onto the road that lead to the bottom of the cliff and managed to plow through the road closed signs enduring a bumpy ride down to the bottom.

Once there she began to scale the cliff and when she reached the top she was confronted by the mesmerizing sight of the perfect moment. She flipped out her phone and began recording a video of the moment. She thought it was beautiful the way Shego knelt to the ground clasping Kim's hands firmly but gently and the way Kim's hair floated around her blushing maiden's face while Shego's silk black hair went straight back.

Just at that moment there was a blinding flash and she felt herself falling but not just any falling but the hit everything on the way down but the kitchen sink falling. She hit the ground and left a crater there while up above the voices become whispers and then a large shout set the rocks trembling she prayed that they would not fall and they did not so as she let out a sigh of relief another shout knocked the stones loose and as they plummeted towards her she thought, _"typical"_ and the rest of what she had thought before.

She then let out a big yawn and decided to rest so that her body would recover faster. _"At least the phone is still intact," _she thought and with her eye's closing on her, her last thought was,_ "but Dr. Drakken's going to be unhappy."_


End file.
